Orders Sororitas of the Aliris Sector
The Aliris Sector having been part of the Imperium from its earliest days and furthermore an important warfront in the constant battle against the Chaos Gods is well supplied with Saints, Saints' shrines and Orders of the Adepta Sororitas. The Abbey of the Silver Star This Abbey on the Convent Prioris planetary fief of Domica is the primary house of the Adepta Sororitas in the Aliris Sector. As a daughter-house and fief of the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra the Abbey and the Sisterhoods it controls are completely outside of local political jurisdiction or Ecclesiarchal control - which probably causes as many problems as it solves, certainly it raises the hackles of both the Arch-Cardinals and the Sector Lord. The Abbey houses a preceptory of Sisters Militant of the Ebon Chalice and another of the Silver Shroud; a Collegium of Sisters Famulous of the Holy Seal; a Hospitallum of the Order of the Torch; and a Sanctum of the Sisters Dialogous of the Lexicon. The present Lady Prioress is Venicia Corbulone, a Canoness Curullis of the Order Famulous of the Holy Seal. As such she is the ultimate Sororitas authority in the Sector easily the equal of Cardinals and Governors. She controls what is probably the best intelligence system in the Sector and regularly manipulates Governors, Ecclesiarchs and Adeptii to further the ends of the Divine Emperor. Major Orders in the Alirian Sector Orders Militant: The Order of the Ebon Chalice The Order of the Silver Shroud Orders Famulous: The Order of the Holy Seal Orders Hospitaller The Order of the Cleansing Water The Order of the Torch Orders Dialogous: The Order of the Lexicon Minor Orders in the Alirian Sector Orders Militant: Order of Our Lady Dominica Sisters Militant derived from the Order of the Ebon Chalice, also called Dominican Sisters. Their Mother-house is on the garrison planet Themiscyra. The Dominican Sisters are a major presence on Themiscyra and have had powerful impact on the culture of the planet. Themiscyra is a matriarchy where women customarily hold the positions of power and serve almost exclusively in the regiments raised for service on the Wall. The Sisterhood controls most of the churches and church lands - to the extreme annoyance of the Sub-sector Synod - and dominates the religious life of the planet. Order of the Daughters of the Moons Sisters Militant derived from the Order of the Silver Shroud, also called 'Sisters of the Night'. Their Mother-house is on Menae, one of the Hundred Moons of the Umbericus system on the Hadronian Wall. This order is closely allied with the Night Walkers, whose homeworld of Morrowdim is the only planet of Umbericus. The Sisters often fight side by side with the Walkers or provide support. Some Sisters are actual blood sisters of Night Walker Battle-Brothers as they recruit from the Umberican moons as does the Chapter. Order of the Angels of St. Sanguinius The cult of St. Sanguinius is fervently followed many planets at the Malakand end of the Wall including Sanggraal the home of the Sons Sanguine. When Canoness of the Ebon Chalice was ordered to establish a new sisterhood to support the Wall fortresses it was natural for her to dedicate it to the Primarch of the Blood Angels. The reclusive Sons Sanguine keep their distance from the Sisters dedicated to their Progenitor but the Sisters' mother house is established in Haut Leon, the most settled and devout of the small kingdoms of Sanggraal, and the Angels are venerated - and quite properly feared - by all the inhabitants. Order of the True Steel or Steel Sisters An order of Sisters Militant founded by the Blessed Urracca, a former governor of Iber, and affiliated with the Order of the Argent Shroud. They are the oldest of the several orders militant in the highly pious Iber Dominate. Their mother house is on Iber itself in the city of Esclavon and includes in its precincts the Cathedral of the Steel Martyrs and an affiliated chapter of Secular Canonesses and lay sisters who desire to share the spiritual benefits of the Order Order of the Crystal Chalice A daughter order of the Sisters of the Ebon Chalice founded by an Iberian born Canoness of the Order, St. Jilyanna. Order of the Votaresses of the Imperial Light Another daughter order of the Sisters of the Ebon Chalice, this one established by a lady of the gubernatorial family, St. Margrida, on her fief-world of Canossa which is now a fief of the Order. Order of Our Lady of the Marches This Order Militant is affiliated with the Sisters of the Ebon Chalice. They were founded by the Cardinal of Andymion in the Fourth century of M.41 to deal with raiding from the Kerak sub-sector by surviving separatists. Their mother house is located on the airless and barren fortress world of Mundus Calpis, linchpin of the Sector's rimward defenses. The Order of the Guardians of the Flame The Order of the Crown Imperishable Orders Famulous 'The End justifies the Means' is the motto of the Orders Famulous thus sisters of any order do not hesitate to seduce important men to control them, to create expertly constructed espionage networks, hire death cult assassins or on occasion do the deed themselves - all in the name of peace and unity and the Emperor's Will of course! Order of the Six Point Star Sisters Famulous derived from the Order of the Holy Seal. They have their Mother-house on Avita in the Emilian Marches and convents on both Gallica and Iber. They constantly work for peace between the two powers, indirectly through education of noble girls, as advisors to their parents and occasionally directly by more positive if dubious means. The Sisters of the Six Point Star are quite powerful both covertly and openly in the Emilian sub-sector and so regarded with more than a little suspicion by competing powers. Lippus II of Iber is a good friend and patron of the Order as is the Mother-Dowager Dulchess of Gallica who fondly the believe the Sisters are serving her purposes while actually serving their own. Order of the Golden Throne Another order deriving from the Sisters of the Holy Seal. Their mother-house is on Ptolemy Prime. Orders Hospitaller Order of the Lamp Sisters Hospitaller derived from the Order of the Torch this order specializes in service to the denizens of the underhives of the heavily populated worlds in the central zones of the Sector. It is their mission to bring the light of the Emperor's love and mercy into the darknest despair. The Sisters adhere to the Homo et Divus sect which sometimes brings them into conflict with Divus Imperialis authorities. Fortunately they have the protection of Prioress Venicia, not to mention several Orders Militant. Orders Dialogous Order of the Furled Scroll Sisters Dialogous deriving from the Order of the Lexicon based on Alexandretta Order of the Vade Mecum Sisters Dialogous derived from the Order of the Lexicon. Their Mother-house is on Gallica. Convent Sanctorum Orders in the Alirian Sector In addition to those orders deriving from the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra there are several establishments belonging to Orders affiliated with the Convent Sanctorum on Ophelia VII. The superiors of these houses opine that they do not come under the authority of the Prioress of the Silver Star which sometimes causes problems: Orders Major Order of the Bloody Rose Maintains a preceptory of Sisters on Inqanok. With commanderies established at key points along the Warp currents leading to the system. The preceptory dates back to the immediate post-Apostasy era. The Sisters of the Bloody Rose were called in by the then Lord General of the Sector to eliminate the grotesque and Chaos tainted xenos who formerly inhabited the planet. Unfortunately said xenos left behind all to many traces of their presence requiring a constant watch for heresy on the part of the present Human population. Orders Minor Order of the Burning Rose This Order of Sisters Militant was founded by Marcella Claudio-Julia and her cousin Drusilla Livio-Julia in the mid-9th century M41. Its rule and organization are based on those of the Order of the Blood Rose. It's Mother house is on Zode I and the Order's patron saint is Athaliah the Flame. Order of the Adamantine Achoress An order of Sisters Militant affiliated with the Sisters of the Valorous Heart and inspired by the St. Chimena, a Sister Oblate formerly of that Order famous for the severity of her mortifications as well as her deeds against the enemies of the Emperor. Order of the Holy Word Sisters Dialogous of the Convent Sanctorum. They have a Sanctum on Inqanok. Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Kadjah Thoris